


Noise Complaint

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur wants to gag Hiccup in bed so that they won’t get another noise complaint from the neighbors.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: zombie + gags

Dagur’s face makeup glowed in the dark. It was a gruesome sight, made to look like he was missing flesh, and like you could see the teeth underneath one cheek. Heather had done the makeup, and she’d done a very good job of it. Though, Heather wasn’t here right now, which Hiccup was very glad for, as he and Dagur were making out. Would it ruin their makeup? Yes. Did Hiccup care anymore? No. They’d left Astrid’s party early and had come back to Dagur’s apartment, as Dagur had gotten a little heavy-handed with the public displays of affection, going so far as to put his hand on Hiccup’s ass and grind on him. 

“We should turn on a light,” Hiccup said breathlessly. “As cool as this makeup is, it’s not enough to see by.”

“Agreed.” Dagur left Hiccup to turn on the lamps by the side of the bed, then came back to him, took him by the waist. He pressed his lips to his. His makeup looked very different in the light. Still gruesome though, and Hiccup was sure his looked the same. 

“So, I was thinking we could try something new,” Dagur said after some kisses. “I bought something.”

“Oh? What’d you buy?” Hiccup was ever so curious. Dagur could be kinky in bed sometimes, and Hiccup wondered if that would apply to tonight.

Dagur left Hiccup again to kneel down and get a box from under the bed. He opened it up, took out an object Hiccup couldn’t see, and came back over with it, letting it dangle from one hand. At first, Hiccup wasn’t so sure what it was, but then he finally realized: it was a ball gag.

“You want to gag me?”

“As much as I like hearing you during sex, I don’t want the neighbors to make another complaint,” Dagur said. “Now  _ that  _ was embarrassing.”

“Oh, right.” Hiccup’s face flushed red. He and Dagur were both rather loud during sex. Hiccup just couldn’t help it. He had to vocalize when something felt good, and with Dagur, it always felt good, even with the pain that he inflicted upon him from time to time. Hiccup hadn’t thought that he was one of those people that liked pain during sex, but apparently he was. 

“You’re gonna scream tonight, baby,” Dagur breathed, grinding his hips against Hiccup. Hiccup could feel his hard-on through his jeans, and that aroused him, along with Dagur’s words. Dagur knew many ways of making someone scream during sex. 

They ended up on the bed naked, with ropes tying Hiccup’s wrists to the headboard, and the gag going in his mouth and around the back of his head. The gag was no doubt smearing his makeup. 

Dagur climbed on top of him, looking fearsome with his makeup and muscle. He kissed along his jawline, then down over his throat, and Hiccup tilted his head for him, making a pleased sound through the gag. He was aroused, his erection resting against his stomach. Dagur was erect as well, and he took the time to rub his cock against Hiccup’s with a well-positioned hip movement. Hiccup groaned, sound muffled by the gag. If he was going to scream like Dagur said, it was good that he had the gag. It would also give him something to bite if need be.

Dagur licked at each of Hiccup’s nipples, turning them into little hardened crests. Hiccup arched into him, wishing he was untied so that he could grab his head and keep it there, run his hands through his hair and pull. 

Dagur licked and nipped and kissed his way down Hiccup’s body till he made it to his cock. But he didn’t go right to it. He ignored it, instead going for his thighs. Hiccup whined and pulled on his restraints. He wanted his cock touched  _ now _ , and he knew Dagur was going to suck it at some point. That’s what he desperately wanted.

Dagur kissed his stump, then went to the other leg, made his way all the way down his foot to suck on his toes. That had him squirming in pleasure. He hadn’t realized that feet, (or one foot in his case), could be so sensitive.

Dagur worked his way back up his body to his cock, and Hiccup moaned when he took it in one hand and licked all along the underside of it. Then he was taking it into his mouth, deeper, deeper, till Hiccup was in his throat, and that had him moaning with his eyelids fluttering. Dagur was very good at sucking cock, as it was something he very much enjoyed doing. He claimed to have an oral fixation - Hiccup wouldn’t put it past him. He seemed to love having any part of Hiccup in or near his mouth, including fingers, and as he’d demonstrated, toes as well. 

Dagur took Hiccup in and out of his throat, his makeup still faintly glowing in the dim light, and it looked so strange, but aroused Hiccup more at the same time… as did the obscene sounds coming from Dagur’s throat as he took Hiccup in and out. 

Then Dagur was pulling off of him to breathe, but he stroked Hiccup in the absence of his mouth, quickly, then slowly, then rapidly again. At some point he held him firm in one hand, then rubbed the palm of his other hand in maddening circles over the head. Hiccup arched and twisted his hips and cried out.

“I’m gonna keep going even after you cum,” Dagur told him. “To make you scream.”

Hiccup moaned at that, nearly shuddered in pleasure. He loved being overstimulated, which was good, because Dagur loved doing it. He was a fan of causing others pain, and it was better that he could get Hiccup’s consent. 

Dagur put his mouth back on Hiccup’s cock, sucking slowly and firmly on the head. It didn’t take too long of that for Hiccup to orgasm. Dagur stroked his shaft through it, still sucking, swallowing down his cum. Then he took his mouth off of him, just stroking him. Hiccup was still hard at the idea of the coming pain. 

And the pain did come. It was like he was being stabbed all the way through his cock. He let out a muffled scream through the gag, twisted his hips, kicked out his legs. There was a reason Dagur had tied him up for this. No matter how much Hiccup liked it, the body was still programmed to fight back against pain.

Dagur grinned as he worked Hiccup over. His strokes were fast and maddening, and Hiccup felt sobs bubbling up his throat and tears forming in his eyes. But god, how he loved this.

Dagur slowed down his strokes, leaving Hiccup’s body time to calm a little. Hiccup went limp, breathing so heavy that his stomach was sucking in. 

“You like that, baby?” Dagur crooned. “Like that pain?”

Hiccup nodded emphatically. 

Dagur’s grin widened. “What if I just milked you dry?” he asked. “Listened to you scream all night?”

_ That  _ made Hiccup shudder, but not in fear or revulsion. The thought of that, of the sheer pleasure and pain, was enough to have him doing that. 

Dagur pumped him faster now, and Hiccup twisted his head, bit down on the gag, screamed into it. His hands were clenched into fists and he was pulling at his ropes. 

Pain began to fade into pleasure, and Hiccup was left going limp and breathing hard through his nose. He met Dagur’s gaze. The man was not done with him yet. 


End file.
